Chandni Sells Her Jewellery
Chandni Sells Her Jewellery is the 5th episode of the show and is aired on 7 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay clicking picture of the note. Jiji and sisters turn to see. He goes. He thinks someone else is also responsible for mum and dad’s death, only one who knows something can blackmail. He collides with Chandni. He holds her hand and pulls her in his arms. They have an eyelock. Rabba ve…..plays….. She gets away tensely. He asks her to address him as Aap. She asks what are you doing in my house. He gets close and holds her hand. He says I came to see if you are fine or not. Shilpa looks on. Chandni frees her hand and runs away. Chandni says I m fine, leave from my house. He gets seated. He asks what’s the hurry, whatever happened…. She says it was bad. He says you fainted, how do you know I did bad or worst with you, truth is just one, right. He smiles and leaves. Kajal comes and sees Chandni. Chandni gets scared. Kajal asks what happened. Chandni says nothing and goes. Kajal says her face showed something big happened. Advay checks the note by zooming. He says what’s this, blood. Servant gets the breakfast for Advay. He asks him to leave work and have food. Advay eats bread and ketchup. Servant jokes. Advay says someone is blackmailing this family, its clear, someone else is also involved than Chandni’s family, I have to find this person. Servant asks how will you find out. Advay sees Chandni’s pic. Jiji talks to Bhavani. Bhavani says I can’t give you more loan, you did not even pay the interest for loan. Jiji signs no to her sisters. Kajal says we have to beg now. Jiji gets dizzy. They feed her water. Jiji says its about respect,, I will not bear anyone pointing finger at our family, if Mahabhog does not happen, we will become a joke. Chandni hears them. Advay says my family’s destruction started by Chandni’s lie, she has spread the rumors about my mum, I will find the weakest link of this family, its Chandni, I will make her ladder and enter this family, then I will ruin everything. He breaks her pic. Chandni opens a box and sees jewelry. Yash asks why did you touch my wife’s box. Chandni says your wife kept this bangles for your daughter, I was going to give this to her. He asks where is my daughter. She hugs him. He says Chandni and blesses her. She hugs him and cries. He gets away and goes. Chandni calls someone and asks is jewelry shop open today, I have to sell my bangles, I can’t come at the shop, can you send your brother here, I will give bangles and take money. Shakun says your kundli had Rajyogya 16 years ago like its now, don’t worry, once the Divya door opens, it will be fine. Kajal says don’t know Yash remember the mantra or not. Jiji says the door has to open. Chandni tells Shilpa that she is going out. She asks Shilpa to shut door. Shilpa asks where are you going, shall I come along. Chandni says no, I m going to get items for bhog. Chandni looks around and goes to the door. She gets panicking recalling the kidnapper. She thinks to get strong for her family, parents… She wipes her tears and goes out. She reaches the market. Advay looks at her. Chandni gives her bangles to the man, and takes money. She thanks him and gets leaving. Advay comes in her way and asks what happened that Yash’s daughter had to sell her jewelry. She says I did not sell any jewelry. He says one’s whose eyes speak truth should not lie. She says people are watching. He says I don’t care and takes her bag. She says return my money, I can sell anything. He says you could have asked money from me, you have to do my work, you have to meet me on terrace once. She asks what nonsense. He says just meet me on terrace, there is bhoj at your home, if you go missing for sometime, none will know, if what I want does not happen, I won’t let that happen what you want. He gives her bag and goes. Chandni does arrangements of bhoj. She shows the gifts for pandit. Jiji asks how did you get money. Chandni says that’s not imp, just do preparations. Jiji asks where did you get money from. Chandni says I sold my bangles. Jiji asks why. Chandni says I can’t see your head bowed down. Jiji hugs her. Chandni says your respect is precious for me. Jiji apologizes. Chandni says you taught this to me, just do the preparations. Jiji kisses her forehead. Chandni goes. Her sisters ask her did she sell the bangles for bhoj. Chandni says you both would have done the same being in my place. They ask her to sell their bangles as well. Chandni says no need, bhoj will happen, you guys are lovely. Meghna, Shikha and Chandni say they are pure Vashisht and laugh. Precap: Advay says I have to play a long game with you and holds her hand. Chandni says don’t touch me and runs. Advay makes her fall and holds her in arms. Pandit asks what’s happening here. Advay says Chandni called me here. Chandni gets shocked. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 5 References Episode 5 Guide